catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp/Archive 2
Sedgefern- *looks around* Mousetalon- *grooms fur, hoping to spot a good looking tom* Dawnfost-BLAHHH ELDER DANCE! *does the elder dance* Rockmist-Hello Mousetalon! Mousetalon- Hey, Rockmist! Sedgefern- *Stares at Dawnfrost wide-eyed* Rockmist-whaz up? Dawnfrost-hey cant elders get their own dance? Sedgefern- I never said they couldn't! Mousetalon- Not much, you? Wetstar-Mousetalon,Rockmist,Snowmint and Icestorm go on a patorl. Dawnfrost and Sedgefern go on a hunting patrol. Icestorm-*yawns* whatever you say Wetstar. Dewmist - Er, Wetstar? Dawnfrost is an elder... Sedgefer- It's okay, I'll go alone. Mousetalon- Okay! Dawnfrost-dosen't mean I cant hunt. I told wetstar he said i could hunt. Sunblaze: Something terrible is coming called a tremor! It will affect us, and all Clans! We must be prepared! Windstar came to be in a dream and told me this! Cloudfire: What?! What's a tremor?! *green eyes widen in terror* What should we do? Rockmist- *pads in bleeding* Dewstar looks around at her Clan. "We all grieve for Wetstar. But the time has come for me to appoint my deputy." Cloudfire: *Eyes widen in sadness* So we've lost our leader, and Icestorm isn't coming back? Dewstar nods sadly. "I say these words before the spirits of StarClan and Wetstar, so that they may here and approve our choice. Cloudfire will be the new deputy of WindClan." Cloudfire: *eyes widen in surprise* But I don't have an apprentice yet! "No warrior has," Dewstar pointed out. "But as soon we get new apprentices, you will mentor one of them." Cloudfire: Wow! *dips head in respect* I will serve my Clan the best I can. Thyme: Help me! Thre are dogs! Help! Raventail: Yeah right! (rogue): IM LOST!!!!!!!! CAN I STAY HERE? Raventail: No (rogue): You have some temper...(skratches Raventail on forehead)PLEASE? Raventail:(its scratch.)*Claws the strange cats back* Again NO! (rogue): I'm a fully trained cat, I am very good at fighting. I will be lots of help in battle. Raventail:*Picks him/her by the scruff and drops her by the river* Rainflower: My name is Rainflower. (Random Rogue) : *Pads in after the other rogue. She sits behind them. She is skinny and lieth, and has light brown tabby fur with a white chest, and muzzle and paws and light blue eyes* Raventail: GET OUT!!!!*Attacks both cats* Rainflower :(attacks Raventail with sister) Raventail: YOU TWO ARE REALLY ON MY NERVES! Rainflower: WE ARE NOT LEAVING! WE HAVE BEEN TRAVELING FOR MOONS AND WE NEED SOMEWHERE TO LIVE!!! Raventail: GO TO SHADOWCLAN!!!!! Rainflower: WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THERE TERRITORY AND THY ARE EVEN MORE STUBURN THAN YOU. Beautiful tabby rogue: "Let us speak with Dewstar." Rainflower: Aren't you going to tell them your name? I want to join the clan. Raventail: Rainflower, stay here. Other cat this way. Rainflower: Raventail, I'm sorry. I need to stay with my sister. Swiftwind: "Thank you." "And Rainflower, I am not your sister." (She isn't either) Rainflower: Sometimes I get misstaken, we are best friends. Swiftwind: "I dont even KNOW you, you crazy she-cat." Rainflower: sorry............. Can I join the clan, I have nowhere elts to go? Swiftwind: *Sits next to Raventail waiting for Dewstar* (If on, go to #WindClan'scamp ) Rainflower: If this is about joining the clan, I want in. Raventail: Rainflower, We will escort you to the border with some prey. We don't welcome you here. Cloverpaw: Can I train? Please? Cloudfire: *purrs* Of course, Cloverpaw! Should we hunt, or battle train? Raventail: Why not we go hunting. That will make a hunting patrol, Me, Cloudfire and Cloverpaw. Cloverpaw: Yay! When? Raventail: Do you want to go now? Cloverpaw: Yes, please! (Take this to IRC?) Raventail:(Sure. Maybe #WindClan'sTraining ) Rainflower: (sad, runs away) Swiftwind: "Im going hunting." *Runs out of camp to go hunting* Clan meeting Froststar:"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, please meet here under the highrock for a clan meeting!" Swiftwind: *Pads up and stares at Froststar with soft eyes* Cloudfire: *pads stiffly from her nest, and looks up at Froststar* Swiftflight: *drops rabbit on fresh-kill pile, then pads up to the highrock* Froststar:"We have warriors to be made and apprentices as well!" she yowls "Cloverpaw, Please come forward!" Cloudfire: *chest swells with pride* Cloverpaw: -comes forward- Swiftwind: *Watchs with eyes glittering with interest* Cloudfire: (Maple I'am sorry we didn't get to train! I promise I'll do better with Solarwind and Brookpaw!) Songcloud: -pads over- (Don't worry Night, I'm sure you will) Froststar: Cloverpaw, do you wish to uphold the warrior code, even with the cost of your life?(Blah) Honeymist: *grins at Cloverpaw* Say yes! Sunblaze: *sits next to Swiftwind and watches Froststar carefully* Cloudfire: *sits down, a cough racking her body, then beams proudly at Cloverpaw* Cloverpaw: I do. Froststar: Then by the powers of StarClan i give you your warrior name, Cloverpaw from now on you shall be known as Cloverleaf. StarClan honers your wisdom and eagerness to welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.*Touches nose onto Cloverleaf's head* Relaxing Froststar pads out of his den and sits beside Bluemist purring, as he sees Oceanleap he gets up and greets the young warrior "Hello Oceanleap." he meows "Hi. Do you know where Swiftflight went?" Oceanleap asked "I need to talk to him. now" Honeymist lifted her light brown tabby head. "I think he may be on patrol, but I'm not sure." Her dark blue eyes looked concerned. "Why do you need to talk to him?" "I have a question to ask him." Oceanleap answered "Well I think Cloudfire assigned him for border patrol." Froststar stammered "Well then, off I go." Oceanleap bounces away and out of camp Froststar looks at where she left then returns to his den after grabbing a rabbit Swiftwind: -Pads into camp with a giant rabbit in her jaws- "I think im going to enjoy life in WindClan." She says with sparkling clear eyes Swiftflight: *follows Swiftwind with a rabbit in his jaws* WindClan is great, I'm sure you will *purrs through rabbit fur* "Oceanleap! Swiftflights back! You wanted to talk to him." Froststar calls Oceanleap pounces in with a rabbit as big as her"He is!" Swiftflight: *drops rabbit on the fresh kill pile and pricks ears* You want to talk to me? "Well yes.." Oceanleap sighed. "Are you in love with Goldenfern?" Oceanleap whispers as her blue gaze turns clouded Swiftflight: *eyes widen* What?..uh... uh... no! I, uh, well... what makes you think that? "I see you with her at gatherings often and you might have to choose, Me or Goldenfern. Because i love you." Oceanleap replies(He is the only tom available!) (*sighs* Your making me feel guilty) Swiftflight: I've always known that you loved me, Oceanleap. But I just don't feel the same way about you (Im not mad or anything)"Ok." Oceanleap pads out with her tail down (Im not mad at all...I have a plan for later) (Ooh, a plan! *grabs popcorn*) Swiftflight: *sighs and pads over to fresh kill pile to eat* Oceanleap pads in again and she has a dreamy gaze in her eyes "Where were you!" Froststar meows. "Nowhere..." Oceanleap meowed. Darkfang: *watches Oceanleap and Froststar* Forrbiden love problems Oceanleap pads in with a dreamy gaze in her eyes. "Whatz up Oceanleap?" Froststar meows. "Nothing!" Oceanleap meowed. Froststar narrowed his eyes. "Oh realy. You look moony..." "What?! Who would i moon over?" Oceanleap challenged. "Well..." Froststar stammered. "Well then!" Oceanleap snarled. "You don't snarl at your leader!" Froststar yowled.(Sorry!) Relaxing again Hello, Ravenheart said to no one in particular. Heatherdove lifted one sleepy eye, waved her tail, then went back to dozing, Swiftwind: -Waved her tail and layed down next to Ravenheart- Ravenheart:*settles down next to Swiftwind and falls asleep. Swiftwind: -Purrs and closes her eyes, waving her tail in a slow way- Mistdapple pads in "Ravenheart theres something you have to know." Mistdapple meowed. Swiftwind: -Opens her eyes, and stares at Mistdapple- "Ravenheart...I...love...you..." Mistdapple says. Swiftwind: -Closes her eyes and sighs- Ravenheart: "I.... I don't know what to say......." (He was clearly torn between Swiftwind and Mistdapple.) (Well when you asked for Oceanleap to be his mate i said she already has one and that Mistdapple loves him)Mistdapple lets a tear roll down her cheek. "I...... I Just don't know anything anymore!" *Ravenheart runs out of the den*.... (Whoever goes after him might be his mate.....) Swiftwind: -Stands up and runs after Ravenheart, calling out to him- "Ravenheart! Wait!" Ravenheart turns around and says.... "I love you Swiftwind, I always did, i just didn't want to break Mistdapple's heart. She's a great cat! I just love you though...." Swiftwind: -Purrs- "I love you to, Ravenheart!" (Sorry)Mistdapple starts crying."Oh Ravenheart! I know you love her!" Swiftwind: -Rubs cheek against Ravenheart's- "Choose, who you want, love." She meows "I.... I'm very sorry Mistdapple." Ravenheart mewed. "You're a great cat." Mistdapple pads in with Flintwhisker, their tails entwined. "Hi Mistdapple, Flintwhisker." Ravenheart mewed. "Would you like to go hunting?" "Sure!" Mistdapple meowed. "But first i need to see the midice cat." "Alright." Ravenheart replied Mistdapple pads out of the medicine cat's den with a cobweb on her shoulder. "Stupid bee." She murmers. Alright, let's go. Ravenheart says Strange Grey cat: Raven.... Ravenkit? Ravenheart: My name is Ravenheart now, and how do you know my name? Strange Grey cat: I'm Greykit,your brother. But these days, I'm just called Grey. I want to join WindClan again! Ravenheart: But I thought that fox would have killed you! *Is clearly very, very shocked and says nothing more. Drops his mouse* Swiftwind: -Pads up- "Who's this, my love?" M-My Brother.... Greyki.... errr.... Grey. Ravenheart stammered. Grey, this is my mate, Swiftwind, and my close friend, Mistdapple. Swiftwind: -Purrs_ "Well hello, Grey. Nice to meet you." -Dips head in respect- Grey: Nice to meet you too.... *He can't stop staring at Mistdapple* Ravenheart: *whispers to Grey* She already has a mate...... Swiftwind: -Licks mud off of her pelt- Grey: Can we go back to camp, Please? I've spent half my life looking for it, and I didn't come here just to talk! Swiftwind: -Glances at her mate- "Sure, lets go. Ravenheart, do you want to lead the way?" Yes, I will lead the way. Let's go Grey. I need you to meet Froststar, to see if you can join WindClan. And stop staring at Mistdapple! For Starclan's Sake! Ravenheart growled. Swiftwind: -Closes eyes and shakes head, purring in amusment.- "Lets go." -Pads off with Grey and Ravenheart- "Why hello Gray." Mistdapple greeted as Oceanleap pads in and looks at Gray, but has tear stains on her cheek. "Sissy? Striker has... die..died." Ocenlep sobbed. Froststar pads out of his den. Ravenheart: Here's the camp, go sit by the warriors den, if you rermember where it is, while Swiftwind and I go see Froststar. Grey: *Dissapointed* OK. Swiftwind: -Follows Ravenheart- "What about me?" Froststar asks "Wow..." Oceanleap meows as she pads over to sit by Gray. "Welcome to the clan!" "Er... I think you better get into the nursery Oceanleap, those kits will be due any day now!" Mistdapple mews. Swiftwind: "Froststar, Grey wishes to join WindClan." Gray, I'll go too! I want to get to know my clanmates, starting with the smallest ones. Ravenheart: Liar, Grey just wants to spend time with Oceanleap. He thinks. "Well i am having kits soon." Oceanlep mews. "Very well! Would you like a warrior name?" Froststar says in his booming voice. Y-yes please. Grey says, clarly intimidated, but not wanting to look scared. Swiftwind: "Well then, welcome!" Swiftwind meows "And dont be scared, theres nothing wrong with WindClan." Grey: I know, I was born here. "Allright. Gray, From now on you shall be known as Grayheart. For your courage and wisdom. I wish to welcome you back to the clan." Froststar mews Greyheart: Thank you, Froststar, for offering me a place in your clan. I will try hard to defend it with my life. Greyheart: *Runs to the nursery because Oceanleap is there* ---- Ravenheart: Come on Swiftwind, we didn't get to hunt earlier, so lets go. Swiftwind: -Purrs- "Alright, lets go!" Ravenheart: *Sprints after a huge rabbit, brings it back to Swiftwind, and purrs* You may eat it, my love. Oceanleap pads out of the nursery, then her eyes grow wide with pain and fear. "Where is the medicine cat!" Mistdapple yowls. Darkfang:*shurgs* Moondust pads in. Sedgefern and Mousetalon were arguing, for Mousetalon had regained knowledge of her seat on the Council of 8. "Mousetalon! We're sisters! We tell each other everything!" Sedgefern hissed. Mousetalon bared her teeth. "Do you want to know?" she snarled. "Yes!" Sedgefern yowled, "I know what you are! You-" "''Yes, I'm the Representative of Sun and Prophecy. Do you know how I feel abut this? I've lived dozens of other lives here, and I can't even remember them! I know things, Sedgefern, that will happen, bad things. Do you think I appreciate that? Do you think it's fun? I don't know who or what I am. I'm different, and I don't know if that's a good thing !''Mousetalon hissed angrily, and stalked off. Darkfang: *looks at Sedgefern and Mousetalon slightly upset by their argument* Moondust watches them and stares at where Mousetalon left. Darkfang: *pads over to the fresh kill pile* Froststar pads out of his den and stretches. Darkfang: *comes back with a mouse and puts it down* do you want to share Froststar? "Sure." Froststar meowed as he took a bite out of the mouse. Moonduat picked at a beetle. Darkfang: *flicks tail at Moondust* do you want to join us? "Oh sure!" Moondust meowed as she padded oer to them. Iceberry: -pads in- can i join you too? Darkfang: *nods* Iceberry: -pads next to Froststar and takes a small nibble- Moondust licks her lips and takes a bite. "Pretty good mouse eh?" A voice said. Moondust turned around scared, just to see Mistdapple behind her. Froststar laughs. Iceberry: -sits up and watches Froststar purring in amusement- Darkfang: Hello Mistdapple (ill delete this post later but is there and IRC for Windclan?) Category:WindClan